


Deal with a Demon

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:AU where Tom is a magic user of some kind who finds an old summoning spell to bring and bind a powerful demon to him. Except when he summons this powerful being, instead he gets a sweater wearing, sweets loving "demon" with *morals*.





	Deal with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/pseuds/jadejabberwock) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_One](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_One) collection. 

Tom has not spent years studying summoning, months perfecting the circle and extensive research to decide on the perfect summon for _this_ to come forth.

This being a demon in glasses, wearing a green sweater with an elaborate 'H' stitched in the center and messy hair that looks like it hasn't seen a comb in _ever_.

This is certainly not what he had in mind when he summoned the Master of Death.

The demon is staring at him curiously, with wide eyes unblinking and hands in his pocket.

Tom, in turn, decides to stare at the circle. He is sure the lines are perfect and unsmudged, the runes precise and no chance for a misinterpretation.

So, Tom tries.

"You are the Master of Death?" He asks hesitatingly.

"Sure." The demon nods and extends a hand. "Harry Potter, Master of Death."

"My name is none of your business." Tom declares. Giving one's true name to a demon is suicide at best and servitude at worst. Tom is certainly not going to fall for this innocence act the demon has up.

"Okay then, none of your business," Harry replies cheekily and sits down in the circle. "What's up?"

"I want immortality!" Tom wastes no time and makes his demands clear.

"Oh, that's not good." Harry shakes his head and removes his other hand from his pocket. Is that -?

"Here, have a chocolate frog instead."

Tom did _not_ spend all that effort learning summoning and calling forth the Master of Death to get chocolate!!

"Will eating it make me immortal?" Tom asks, for surely, that couldn't be a normal chocolate.

"Erm, no?" The demon scratches his head, messy hair somehow turning even more messed.

"Then no. Immortality first, sweets second." Tom is firm in his demands.

"That's not how this works, mate." Harry is firm too. Damn stubborn demon.

"The other way around?" Tom is hopeful.

"Uh, nope. There's only sweets here, no immortality. Want one?" The demon squashes his hopes ruthlessly.

"NO!"

Tom glares at the demon in anger and stops the magic powering the summoning circle.

After-all, if he won't get immortality, then there's no use keeping the demon around. This guy's as useless as he looks.

"Begone now!"

Unfortunately, the demon is still there. 


End file.
